In a conventional elevator control device, a rise in junction temperature resulting from a loss in a semiconductor power element within an inverter device is estimated, and an alternating-current motor for driving a car is stopped when an estimated temperature of the semiconductor power element has exceeded a permissible temperature thereof. Further, an acceleration or a deceleration set in a speed control device is reduced to suppress the rise in junction temperature resulting from the loss when it is detected that the junction temperature has exceeded a maximum warrantable temperature (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3350439